


The name's Ramos. Sergio Ramos.

by BlueSkipper



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkipper/pseuds/BlueSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio has given up being an agent and settled for a life with Fernando and their daughter until he receives information on someone he was trying to catch for a long time. Will Sergio put his whole family in danger returning to his job or will he be a hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s crowning! You’re doing really well Fernando keep pushing” The nurse encouraged and Fernando let out a scream and pushed with all his might. 

“Come on Fer! You can do it. Push!”

“I’m fucking trying Sergio!”

“You’ve done it!” The Nurse took the baby and Fernando laid back sweat dripping off his head and his chest moving rapidly up and down.

“I’m so proud of you” Ramos said and kissed Fernando’s hand.

“It’s a girl! Would you like to hold her?” The nurse offered. 

“Please” Fernando smiled. The nurse handed the baby over to Fernando and he cradled her in his arms.

“She’s perfect” Fernando whispered. 

“She is” Sergio agreed.

“I think we should call her Lucia” Fernando said looking up at Sergio.

“Lucia, Yeah I like that” Sergio smiled.

 

*5 years later*

 

“What did you do at school today Lucia?” Fernando asked just before scooping some pasta into his mouth.

“I made a picture for you and daddy” She said sounding very pleased with herself. Fernando looked up at Sergio who wasn’t paying any attention to either of them. Fernando frowned and then quickly turned his attention back to Lucia.

“Can we see it?” Fernando asked excitedly and Lucia got up without any hesitation and ran to get the picture.

“Sergio?” There was no reply.

“Sergio!” Fernando had started to raise his voice.

“What?” Sergio asked finally looking at Fernando.

“What’s wrong with you? You haven’t said a word all evening” 

“Oh I erm” Sergio struggled for words and was saved by Lucia returning with her picture. She handed it to Fernando and he looked down at the paper to see a drawing of the three of them looking very happy by a waterfall.

“This is lovely!” Fernando exclaimed. “I bet your other dad would love to this” Lucia took the picture off Fernando and shoved it in front of Sergio. 

“Very nice” Sergio said barely acknowledging the picture. Sergio’s phone started to ring and he picked it up.

“Sergio don’t answer it, we’re eating tea” Fernando told him frowning.

“I have to take this” Sergio said a guilty look across his face. And Fernando just rolled his eyes.

“Iker” Sergio said answering the phone and walking outside into the garden, closing the doors behind him.

“Daddy, why doesn’t daddy like my drawing?” Lucia asked looking at Fernando with sad eyes. Fernando took hold of her hand.

“Oh Lucia he does like it. He’s just got a lot on his mind at the moment. Why don’t you go and find a nice place to put it in the living room while I clear up tea?”

“Ok” Lucia said and she skipped off out of the kitchen. 

When Sergio returned to the kitchen both Fernando and Lucia were sat in the living room watching TV so he went to join them. They all sat watching Pocahontas.

“Right time for bed” Fernando told Lucia who was barely able to keep her eyes open. Fernando picked her up and took her upstairs to bed. When he returned downstairs Sergio was making himself a cup of coffee.

“What’s going on with you Sergio?” Fernando asked sounding annoyed that he’d been distant all evening. Sergio knew he had to tell Fernando and he was dreading it. He turned around to face Fernando and leaned back against the kitchen counter and rubbed his temples.

“They want me to go back” 

“Who?” Fernando asked confused.

“MI four” Sergio admitted.

“Is that why Iker rang?” 

“Yeah” 

“Are you going to go back?” 

“They have found pepe, Fernando. The person I was looking for for years. They have a lead and I know that I can take him” Sergio explained.

“Jesus Sergio! I thought you were done with that? You have a family. Would you really risk it for some guy who you may or may not be able to find?”

“Fernando it’s my job. I have to try and I would never put yours or Lucia’s life at risk. I promise I will keep you both safe”

“You gave it up years ago. It’s not your job anymore. Can’t they hire someone else?” Fernando was practically shouting at this point and he moved further into the kitchen to stand opposite Sergio. 

“No, they can’t. I was following pepe for years. I’m the only one who knows anything about him. I’m their best hope at actually finding him” Sergio saw the hurt on Fernando’s face and the tears welling up in his eyes. He knew he’d got his way and all he could do was pull Fernando into a hug.

“I’ll be ok, Fer. You’ll be ok”

Fernando pulled himself back and away from Sergio. “When do you leave?” 

“In two days. Iker is coming tomorrow to talk me through a few things” 

“I don’t want to lose you Sergio. I can’t” Fernando couldn’t hold back his tears anymore.

“You won’t Fernando. I promise. Let’s go to bed” Sergio suggested and they both went upstairs. Sergio went to check on Lucia. He sat on a chair in the corner of the room watching her sleep peacefully. She and Fernando were the best things that had ever happened to him and that made it extremely difficult for him to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucia come on get your shoe’s on or you’ll be late” Fernando said impatiently as he scurried around getting her lunch and putting it in her bag. The doorbell rang in the middle of Fernando running around and he answered it a bit flustered.

“Iker come in” He said as he stepped back letting Iker past.

“Sergio!” Fernando shouted upstairs and then motioned for Iker to follow him into the kitchen. “He’ll be down a in a minute. Can I get you a drink?” 

“Daddy you said we were going to be late. Come on!” Lucia said stubbornly standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“I’ll sort myself out Fernando. You take her to school” Iker said and Fernando smiled at him and nodded and then walked out of the House. Sergio emerged a few minutes later.

“Iker I’m so sorry to keep you waiting” Sergio said looking a bit embarrassed. 

“Sergio its fine. I was early”

“Would you like a drink?” 

“No I’m fine. Shall we?” 

“Yes of course. Let’s go to the office” Sergio said and then directed him up two flights of stairs into a large room filled with a few TV screens that showed CCTV footage around the outside of the house and a computer. Sergio went to sit at his desk in front of all the screens and Iker went to sit in a spare chair next to him.

“So” Sergio began. “Where’s our man?” 

“Pepe has been spotted in Mexico. I need you to fly out immediately He is plotting something destructive to happen at the day of the dead festival on 31st October in three days. I need you to find out what and stop him. Bring him to me preferably alive. Whatever you do don’t let him get away” Iker said sternly.

“How do you know this? 

“We have contacts in Mexico” Iker explained. 

“Ok. I’m ready. I can do this” Sergio said trying to mentally prepare himself. 

“Sergio you have to understand that you have been out of it for a while. You have to be absolutely focused”

“Iker I understand. We’ve been tracking Pepe for years. Now we have a lead I won’t let him get away” 

“Very well” Iker nodded “Your flight is tomorrow morning at ten. So that gives you enough time to say goodbye to your family” 

Sergio’s face suddenly turned to a look of sadness and worry. Iker stood up and put one hand on Sergio’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure nothing happens to them. Good luck Sergio. I’ll see you soon” Iker turned around and started walking out of the room. 

“Iker wait!” Sergio said standing up. Iker paused in his footsteps and turned around. 

“If anything happens to me” Sergio started but Iker interrupted him.

“I’ll take care of them don’t worry. They know how much they mean to you” Iker smiled and when he saw Sergio’s face relax a bit he turned back around and left. 

Later on in the day Sergio went into the MI4 headquarters to get a chip put into his arm so the agency could track his every move in Mexico. He also picked dup a few weapons and gadgets and keys to an Aston Martin that he would pick up on his arrival in Mexico. When Sergio got back he began to pack up all the things he needed to take. He stopped packing when he heard the front door go. Sergio walked downstairs and was greeted by a bouncing Lucia. 

“Daddy guess what?” she said beaming up at Sergio.

“What?” Sergio smiled. 

“I got into the school play for Halloween! I’m an evil pumpkin” She said and Sergio picked her up. 

“Well done! That’s really good Lucia” Sergio congratulated her and kissed her on the cheek. He walked into the kitchen still holding Lucia. He walked in to find Fernando preparing tea. Lucia struggled out of Sergio’s embrace and ran off into the living room to watch TV. 

“Hi, how was your day?” Sergio asked walking over to sit at the counter in front of where Fernando was cooking,

“I don’t want to talk about it” Fernando said not looking up from his chopping board.

“It might help” Sergio suggested.

“The funding for the hospital is getting cut again. I’ve been warned that I’m probably going to lose my job” Fernando said . Sergio got up and walked round the counter to embrace Fernando in a tight hug. 

“I’m really sorry to hear that” He whispered pulling Fernando even closer. Fernando untangled himself from Sergio and carried on with making tea.

“Look Fernando your amazing at what you do and any hospital would be very lucky to have you as one of their nurses” Sergio tried to reassure Fernando.

“Thanks” Fernando said and gave Sergio a small smile. 

Fernando had finally made tea for everyone and they were all sat at the table until Lucia broke silence.

“Are you both coming to see me in my play?” she asked.

“Of course we are” Fernando smiled.

“I can’t make it. I’m really sorry Lucia” Sergio admitted.

“Why?” Both Lucia and Fernando said in unison.

“I’ve been called away for work” Sergio said. Lucia went silent and Sergio knew she only did that when she was really upset. 

“We’ll discuss this later” Fernando said.

They all eat in silence when sat at the table. The evening passed quickly and once Fernando had put Lucia to bed he joined Sergio in their bedroom. As soon as he walked in he  
saw the packed bag and sighed.

“Sergio, where are you going?” Fernando asked.

“Mexico. I leave tomorrow morning” 

“What did Iker tell you this morning?” 

“That Pepe was in Mexico and he’s plotting something. I have to go and stop him” 

“Sergio can’t we talk about this? Don’t rush into anything” 

“Rush into anything? Fernando this is my job”

“Was your job. You have a family now. We need you. I need you” Fernando said and his voice was starting to crack.

“I’ll always be here for you. Let’s get some sleep” Sergio suggested and they both got into bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning Sergio got Lucia ready for Fernando to take her to school.

“Lucia I’m going away for a few days on business. I hope your play goes well. I’m very proud of you. I’ll be there in spirit” Sergio said smiling and Lucia jumped up into his arms to hug him. 

 

“I love you” She whispered. “I love you too. More than the world” Lucia jumped back down and ran to get in the car. Fernando came out of the house and Sergio pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

“I love you Fernando. I’ll only be gone a couple of days. I’ll ring you when I can” 

“I love you too. Don’t do anything stupid” Fernando said sternly. He knew what sort of mess Sergio could get himself in to. Fernando got in the car and drove off the drive. They were gone. He mad he made his way to the airport and his flight was long and boring. All he could think about was the safety of his family. What if getting him to go to Mexico was all a trick so his family could be kidnapped and held hostage? That idea played on his mind until he touched down in Mexico. He was greeted by humid heat as he stepped off the plane and was greeted by a small man in a suit and sunglasses.

“Mr Ramos I believe this is yours?” The man said stepping away from the car he’s been standing next to. “And you have the key?”

“Yes” Sergio said and the man opened the door for him and Sergio got in. He had a quick look to see what sort of gadgets the car came with. He found a button that released missiles from the back of the car. The driver’s seat could also be used as a parachute which would shoot up out of the roof of the car in case of any emergency. He put the key in the ignition and bolted it out of the airport to where he would be staying. 

The hotel he was staying in was in the middle of a crowded street. He parked his car round the back and then went to check in. He was shown to a massive room with the view of the whole town. It was getting towards dusk outside and Sergio stood on the balcony overlooking the city. Tomorrow was when his mission really began.


	3. Chapter 3

Sergio woke up in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. Too much worry and guilt spread through his body. What was he doing? Was he really ready for this? He was thousands of miles away from Fernando but he needed to hear his voice, He grabbed his phone from the night stand next to his bed and rang Fernando.

"Sergio? Are you ok? 

"Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to hear your voice"

"How was your flight? And the place your staying?"

"The flight was good and the hotel is amazing. I'll bring you here when it's all over"

"I would like that. Hey I've got to go. Ring me later and don't do anything stupid, ok?"

"I won't. Love you Fer"

"Love you too"

Sergio put his phone back on the night stand and felt more relaxed having heard Fernando's voice. He eventually managed to drift back off to sleep. 

Sergio woke when he heard loud banging of drums and thousands of people. He got out of bed and looked out of the window. The day of the dead festival had begun. He got dressed in a suit which was left for him which had a skeleton body printed on the front. He was also given a mask of a skulls face to hide his identity. He plugged an ear piece into his ear so that he could get updates from Iker on the whereabouts of Pepe. He left the hotel and blended in with the crowd of people making their way down the street. He lifted his hand to his ear and pressed a button.

"Iker, what do you have for me?" Sergio whispered so no one would hear him.

"He's heading for the main square. Your not far off him. Keep following the crowd"

Sergio speeded up and weaved his way in and out of people dressed as the dead. He passed a ginormous blow up skeleton being carted through the streets by several people. He didn't have much time to admire and take in what was around him. He needed to find Pepe. A man in a cream suit with a mask on in front of him turned around and spotted Sergio right behind him and started running. Sergio knew he'd been recognised and realised that he'd found Pepe. He broke into a run after him.

"I've got him"

"Good. Now bring him back alive Sergio"

Sergio followed the man in the cream suit weaving in and out of people. The man had a gun and made an attempt at shooting Sergio behind him but as he was running he couldn't aim properly and it ended up hitting a random person. People around them started to panic and tried to flee the scene. As the approached the square the crowd was busier and so Sergio had difficulty keeping site of the man the cream suit. Suddenly a helicopter came into the clearing and the crowd in the square fleeing. That's when Sergio found the man again. He was climbing into the helicopter. Sergio took off his mask and ran up a nearby wall as the helicopter was taking off again and jumped into it as it flew past where he was. He landed on the man in cream suit bringing him down onto the helicopter floor. 

"I've got you now Pepe" Sergio said smugly as he ripped the mask of the man underneath him. It wasn't Pepe. Sergio gasped and sat back in shock. He immediately knew he'd fallen into a trap. The guy beneath him had a smirk on his face.

"You've fallen for it" The man laughed. 

"No" Sergio said angrily moving to grab the man by the neck and strangle him. "Where's Pepe?" He asked sternly

"You never should've left. Your husband won't see it coming" The guy said barely able to get the words out. Sergio loosened his grip.

"Fernando" He whispered. He was so angry with himself for falling for what Pepe wanted him to and putting Fernando and his daughters life at risk. He took to punching the guy in the face beneath him until blood was streaming from his nose and he was no longer moving. He then got to work on the pilot of the helicopter knocking him out in one full blow to the head. He tossed him in the back with the other one and took control of the flying and headed straight to Madrid. He realised he still had his ear piece in and contacted Iker straight away.

"Iker it was a trap" Sergio cried. "You need to get to Fernando and Lucia NOW"

"I'm on my way" Iker informed. 

*Meanwhile back in Madrid*

"You were excellent in that Halloween play Lucia. How about you go and get your pyjamas on and I'll make us some hot chocolate" Fernando suggested.

"Sure" Lucia replied bounding upstairs with a big grin on her face. 

As Fernando entered the kitchen he heard the front door fly open and Iker ran in.

"Fernando!" He shouted and Fernando practically had a heart attack.

"What is it?" He cried. "Is Sergio ok?" 

"It was a trap. You and Lucia need to leave right now" Iker ordered.

"W w what?" Fernando stammered still in shock.

"Pepe is on his way here. He is not in Mexico. It was a trap. Grab Lucia and I'll take you somewhere safe"

Fernando didn't need to be told twice. He ran out of the kitchen and upstairs into Lucia's room. She was gone. Fernando ran back downstairs where Iker was waiting for him at the bottom.

"She's gone. He's got her! He's got her Iker!" Fernando said barely keeping the tears back but before Iker could reply a shot was fired through the front door and Iker collapsed in front of Fernando. He didn't have time to think about helping Iker. He needed to get himself hidden. He ran back upstairs and up the next lot of stairs. He could hear the front door open. 

"I know your here poppet" He could hear Pepe's voice echo around the house. His knees had gone weak. He ran up the next lot of stairs into Sergio's office. The security camera's had been blanked. Fernando let the tears roll down his face. He knew he couldn't escape. He heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

"I know your here poppet" He heard Pepe say again. He looked around the room for weapons. Nothing. He looked in the draws and found a tiny pistol that Sergio must have kept for emergencies. He was prepared as he would ever be. He stood at the back of the room facing the door with the pistol held up. He waited and after a few short seconds he saw the handle turn and the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened to reveal Pepe with a massive grin.

"I've got you now poppet" He said 

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot" Fernando threatened. Pepe laughed and then started walking further into the room. Fernando pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He kept pulling it as Pepe got closer and closer laughing at how pathetic Fernando looked. 

"Your coming with me" Pepe said pushing Fernando against the wall and tying his hands behind his back.

"What have you done with Lucia?" Fernando cried as he was being tied up.

"Don't worry she's not harmed" Pepe said and he felt Fernando breathe a small sigh of relief. "Yet" He whispered in Fernando's ear and he felt him tense up again. Pepe just laughed and pulled him out of the room then out of the house into his car. He shoved him in the back and gagged him so that no one would be able to hear him.

Pepe was driving for what seemed like a long time. He stopped the car in front of a deserted building and guided Fernando down into the depths of it. He took him into a large room and handcuffed him to one of the walls. He took the rope out of Fernando's mouth.

"What do you want with me?" Fernando blurted out.

"Your bait Fernando. You will lead Sergio to me so I can kill him" Pepe said and then he left and locked the door behind him.

 

*Meanwhile*

 

Sergio had landed in Madrid and headed straight back home. He got out of his car and noticed how the door had been barged open and he ran in to find Iker's dead cold body.

"No" He whispered and he knelt down next to the body shaking it. "Wake up! Wake up!" but there was nothing. He let a few tears escape and then realised he didn't have much time. He ran upstairs shouting Fernando and Lucia's name but there was no reply. How on earth was he meant to find them? They could be anywhere. They could be halfway across the world right now. He looked around himself helplessly and then sat in the chair and took his head in his hands. It was over. He'd lost everything. He'd lost Iker and Pepe had Fernando and Lucia. It's all me fault was all Sergio could think. If he hadn't gone to Mexico under false pretences then he might have been able to save this. All of a sudden his phone rang and Sergio was hesitant to answer it.

"Hello" He asked a little wearily

"Ah Sergio how nice of you to pick up"

"Pepe" Sergio whispered with realization. "What have you done with my family!? What do you want?" 

"I need you to meet me"

"Where?" Sergio asked and he could hear on the other end Pepe asking someone to give the address.

"Don't do it Sergio! It's a trap" Said Fernando on the other end.

"Fernando! Tell me where you are?" Sergio asked sounding desperate but he didn't get a reply he just heard the sound of skin hitting skin on the other end and Pepe shouting "That's not what I asked you to say"

"Don't you fucking touch him" Sergio screamed down the phone.

"Sergio where are your manners?" Pepe said laughing at the end

"I'll meet you. Just tell me where?" Sergio said forcefully 

"The deserted warehouse on the outskirts of town. I'll be waiting." Pepe informed and then he hung up.

"God dammit" Sergio shouted when he put his phone in his pocket. He ran out to the car and set off to find the warehouse. He knew he broke every speed limit on every road but that was the least of his worries.

He pulled up outside the warehouse and loaded two guns. One of which he stuffed down the back of his trousers and the other he held in his hands. He got out of the car and made his way into the building. It was quite and deserted and Pepe was nowhere to be seen. He looked on the walls and saw red arrows and followed the direction they were pointing. He eventually went further and further down the building until he got to a room with a locked door. He tried turning the handle but it wouldn't open. He moved back a few paces and then ran into the door with all his might and it barged open. There he saw Fernando chained to the wall.

"Fernando" Sergio said a little shocked at his state as his face was covered in bruisers. He ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"I'm so sorry" He said barely keeping himself together "It's all my fault Fernando. I'm just so sorry"

"Sergio he has Lucia" 

" It's ok. We will find her" Sergio reassured Fernando and then kissed him but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Sergio I'm glad you could join us" Pepe smiled

"I'll fucking kill you" Sergio said standing up and pointing his gun at Pepe.

"There's no need. Your both free to go" Pepe said softly walking over to unlock Fernando's handcuffs. 

"What's the catch" Sergio asked sternly. 

"If you really want to be a hero Sergio you can find the bomb in this building and disable it. You have ten minutes in which to do so and your time starts now"

"Where is Lucia?" 

"Ah yes well I forgot to mention one little thing. She is the bomb" Pepe explained and before either Sergio or Fernando could process that Pepe was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sergio, what do we do? Tell me you have a plan" Fernando cried.

"We've got to go. Stay close and don't get separated" Sergio ordered and then he started running and Fernando followed him. He followed the stairs back up to where he entered the building and then stopped abruptly. 

"Fer, I want you to get out and to safety. I'll find Lucia"

"Sergio, no! I won't leave you" 

"I'll find her and we'll make it out in time. I promise. Please we don't have much time" 

"Ok" Fernando whispered and Sergio gave him a quick hug and kiss on the lips and then ran off further into the building. He ran up several sets of stairs bursting into every room to try and find any clues as to where his daughter was. He could feel the panic really kick in when he found himself not really getting anywhere. 

"Come on Sergio think!" Sergio said talking to himself. He stopped stopping on every floor he got to and made his way the very top of the building. He ran at full pelt into the door at the very top which opened and he flew out onto the ground of the roof. He looked up and saw Lucia tied to a pole with rope across her mouth and a vest on that was covered in different coloured wires. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran over to her.

"Lucia, I'm so sorry" He said trying not to burst into tears at what he'd put her through. He untied the rope around her mouth.

"Daddy" Lucia cried as tears streamed down her face.

"It's ok, I'll get you out of here" Sergio reassured.

He fumbled around with the different wires on the vest. Which wire was it? He quickly narrowed it down to the yellow and red wire and he knew he had no time. He made a rash decision and cut through the yellow wire with a sharp stone that he found on top of the roof. Nothing happened. He slowly got the vest off of Lucia and picked her up to start running back down to the bottom of the building but a helicopter emerged above the building similar to the one he saw back in Mexico. He saw Pepe in it.

"Lucia keep running down the stairs. Don't stop until you see Fernando. You'll be safe there. Do you understand?" Sergio said putting Lucia down.

"Yes" She replied and started running as fast her little legs could take her.

Sergio turned his attention back onto the helicopter and he started firing shots at it. Pepe retaliated and started shooting at Sergio. He ran to safety behind a bit of wall that was sticking out. It was just his luck as noticed a big rock by his feet. If only he could bring the helicopter down. He picked up the rock and turned to the helicopter and lobbed it. It got stuck right in the middle of the propellers. Bingo. Just where he wanted it land. The propellers began to stop turning as fast and the helicopter was losing control and heading for the roof to crash land. Pepe had do something quick to try and get rid of Sergio so he set fire to the end of a bomb and threw it on the roof in the hope that if he was going down that Sergio would go down with him. Sergio noticed the bomb and ran tot he edge of the building. Just to his luck again there was the lake at the side the building. He knew if he had a good run up he could jump off and land in the water. He had no time to think about it so he just had to do it. He ran back, turned around and ran as fast as he could do the edge of the roof and leaped off as the building and Pepe behind him blew into a huge explosion from both bombs Pepe had planted in the building. Sergio landed feet first into the water. He swam to the bank and climbed out and watched what was left of the building crumble. When he caught his breathe back and composed himself, he walked back up to where Fernando and Lucia were waiting for him.

"Sergio thank god your ok" Fernando said as he hugged Sergio tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Fer" Sergio said but his voice started shaking as he was trying not to cry. 

"Shh Sese, we're all ok" Fernando said stroking his head to try and calm him down.

Sergio pulled away from Fernando and picked up Lucia who was stood next to him.

"Your my hero daddy" She said as she hugged him and Sergio grabbed on to her tightly and closed his eyes realising how close he came to losing both of the most important people to him.

"Lets go home" Fernando suggested and they all headed back to Sergio's flashy Aston Martin which, despite being near the big explosion, managed to stay intact. 

The pulled up outside the house and Sergio suddenly remembered something.

"Iker!" Sergio gasped and turned to Fernando. "We can't let Lucia see. Take her round the back" and Fernando did exactly what was asked.

Sergio walked in and Iker's body was exactly as he left it. He felt himself well up with tears and he crouched down next to him. 

"Iker I'm so sorry" He whispered and he made a few phone calls to get Iker taken away.

"Two days later*

Sergio stood in his black suit and sunglasses as he watched Iker get lowered into the ground. He made a speech about how Iker was the best agent he'd ever had the pleasure to work for and with. He was the last one standing around the grave at the end or so he thought until he felt someone take hold of his hand. It was Fernando.

"It's all over, Fer. I'm not going back. Pepe's dead so my work is done"

"I'm so sorry you lost someone so special to you Sese. Don't give up if this is what you love to do"

"You and Lucia almost died because of me and Iker did. I don't want anymore danger. It's over." Sergio said and he squeezed Fernando's hand to reassure him of his words. Finally they could go back to being the family they were before.


End file.
